


Happy For You

by lunabelle



Series: There You Were-The Missing Moments [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April has a brunch date with Donna, and she plans on sharing some very important news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTARDIS/gifts).



> Requested by TinyTARDIS on AO3 :D  
> Thank you for being so patient! I hope you like it!

April stepped through the door of the Bluebell Cafe, quickly scanning the room. It was loud, busy, and bright, filled with people chatting together and sharing all kinds of breakfast foods. It was the exact opposite type of atmosphere she enjoyed spending any time in whatsoever.

Sure enough, Donna was seated right where she said she’d be, at a booth in the far back. April smiled as she watched her friend chatting up the handsome waiter. Some things never changed.

Donna looked up when she saw April, gesturing for her to take a seat. Two huge mimosas were placed on either end of the table, and in the center was a bowl of assorted fruit.

“Hey girl,” Donna smiled, waving the waiter away as April sat down.

“Hey,” April grinned back. “I made it, finally…”

“I wasn’t waiting long,” Donna shrugged. “I’ve had one mimosa already, and I ordered us both another one. I’ve been talking to my new friend Brian over there.” She gestured to the waiter, who’d gone off to attend another table. That didn’t stop him from shooting Donna sly looks out of the corner of his eye.

April shook her head. “At least you weren’t bored,” she mused.

“Nope,” Donna took a sip of her drink. “I’m so glad we could finally do this. It’s been too long since we’ve gotten together outside of work.”

“Yeah,” April nodded, while her hands fidgeted in her lap.

She was nervous, and for good reason. She hadn’t told anyone outside of her family about the babies…or the engagement. Donna was her closest friend, and she wanted to tell her first. That didn’t stop the butterflies in her stomach, or the dryness in her mouth. She wasn’t fond of sharing these types of things. She just didn’t want Donna to judge her. Not that she was expecting her to at all, but Donna was one of the only ones who knew all about April’s messy past. 

“How are things with Andy?” Donna asked excitedly, pulling April back to the present. “Still amazing, I’m guessing?” She lowered her voice. “Is he…you know,” Donna winked at her, “is he _good?”_

“Donna!” April’s eyes widened.

“I’m just asking,” Donna shrugged. “Boy looks like he knows how to conduct himself in—“

“Okay,” April interrupted, holding up a hand. “We’re great. Everything is great, actually. I’ve never been happier.” She stabbed a piece of fruit with her fork. “And _fine,_ yes,” she added in a low voice. “He’s great in bed, okay?”

“I knew it!” Donna pointed a finger at her friend. “Well, that’s what every girl dreams about, right?”

“Guess so,” April sighed, putting down her fork. “How are _you_ doing? How’s that Joe guy you’ve been seeing?”

“Eh, he’s okay,” Donna rolled her eyes. “He’s just…I dunno…sometimes I think he thinks I’m a bit wild, and sometimes I think he’s a bit boring. I guess we balance each other out, but he knows we aren’t exclusive. He’s fine with it.”

“Well, that’s good.”

By now, Brian the waiter reappeared to take their breakfast orders. Donna stared at him as he walked away, before turning back to April.

“You gonna take a sip of that mimosa, or am I gonna have to drink it for you?”

“Actually,” April gave Donna a tiny smile. “There’s some news I wanted to share with you…” She looked up at her friend, who was staring back at her with a curious and somewhat knowing expression. “It’s fairly new information, and you’re the first person I’m telling this to, so—“

“Oh my God,” Donna muttered, her mouth hanging open. “Don’t tell me—“

“I’m pregnant,” April shrugged, waving her hands in the air more than a little sarcastically.

“April,” Donna shook her head. “My God…”

“I know what you’re thinking,” April started, staring at her empty fruit dish. “I’m not ready for this, we should’ve been more careful, we can’t possibly—“

“Hey,” Donna interrupted, staring at her seriously. “Are you happy?”

“Yes…”

“Is Andy happy?”

“He’s ecstatic,” April said softly.

“Is this something you want?”

April looked Donna in the eyes, and smiled. “Yeah, I really, really want this.”

“Then I am so incredibly happy for you!” Donna grasped April’s hand from across the table and gave it a slight squeeze. “You two are gonna make the best parents in the world.”

April felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. Without thinking, she grabbed another piece of fruit as her appetite returned in full swing.

“When’s the little bundle of joy set to arrive?”

“Well, actually,” April said, her voice muffled with food. “There’s more.”

“More?”

“We’re um…we’re having twins.”

Donna downed the rest of her mimosa in one gulp, her eyes wide.

“Girl,” she said, shaking her head. “That boy must be one hell of a lover.”

April actually laughed out loud this time. In fact, she didn’t stop laughing until the food arrived a few moments later.

“I’m so happy for you,” Donna said again, taking April’s drink and placing it in front of herself. “That also means no mimosas for you!”

“Yeah,” April wiped away a tear from laughing. “You’d better take it.”

“Anything else you’d care to share?” Donna grinned.

“Well, actually…”

“Please don’t tell me there are three of them in there,” Donna pointed to April’s stomach, her eyebrows raised.

“No!” April shook her head frantically. “God, no…” She held out her left hand, which until this point she’d been trying to conceal. She watched Donna’s eyes land on the engagement ring, and her mouth turned into the widest smile she’d ever seen.

“April Swanson,” Donna laughed. “I never in a million years would’ve thought…”

“I love him so much,” April said softly. “He makes me happier than I ever thought I could be.”

“You don't know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that,” Donna said happily. “That’s all I could ever want for my best friend.”

“Thank you,” April said sincerely. “There’s also something I wanted to ask you…”

“What’s that?” Donna asked.

“Will you be my maid of honor?”

Instead of saying anything, Donna got up and walked around the table, grabbing April into a huge hug.

April smiled. She figured that meant yes.

As Donna pulled away to take her seat again, April watched her wipe away a tear. It wasn’t often that Donna Meagle cried over anything.

“So, when’s the big day?” she sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with her napkin.

“Funny you should ask,” April said. “It’s actually this weekend.”

Donna looked up from her dish quickly. _“This_ weekend?”

“Uh-huh,” April nodded. “We didn’t want to wait.”

“Girl, I hope you don’t have anywhere to be after this,” Donna took a bite of her french toast.

“Why?”

“Because I’m taking you dress shopping. We haven’t got any time to lose.”

Somehow, April was okay with that.


End file.
